


Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

by taylorhorliikkk (oneswhonever)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Smut, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/taylorhorliikkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like he isn't even gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to The Beatles hollaaa.

"How in the hell are you not _roasting_ out here?" Ashton Irwin complained, swatting at a mosquito as it whined in his ear. He wished he had taken Luke's advice and put on some bug spray before they left. He hoped they had some sting relief back at home. A familiar chuckle sounded off in his ear. "It's not funny. Why did you insist on us coming here? It's too hot."

Luke gingerly touched Ashton's thigh. "I was concerned about you. I don't want you sitting around inside the house all day long. It's not good for you."

Ashton sighed, welcoming the touch as he examined the view. Luke really enjoyed this park - it was one of his favorite places. No matter how much Ashton wanted to be inside, away from the bugs and the allergens, he certainly couldn't deny the beauty. He wished he had brought along his sketchpad, for the scenery was one deserving on being remembered. The fountain of marble birds had always been Ashton's favorite.

He wished he had a beverage, a bottle of water to drink, for the heat was really beginning to get to his head. Luke, a nursing assistant, was always on him about his health, and especially when it came to staying hydrated. Sometimes it almost sounded like nagging, but Ashton knew it was only because Luke wanted to look after him. He had to appreciate it - he always appreciated Luke and everything that his boyfriend did for him. He loved Luke and he knew his feelings were requited. That was enough for him to put up with the constant "eat healthy" and "take care of your body" statements.

"I appreciate it," Ashton said, sincerely enough. "But why did you have to pick the hottest day of summer to take me out? When I get a migraine, you know you'll be the one taking care of me, don't you?"

"I certainly do," Luke replied, almost blissfully, crossing his legs at the ankles. He threw one of his arms around Ashton's pronounced shoulders. "And you know that it does not bother me in the slightest, don't you?"

Ashton groaned. "Yes, you bloody sap. You tell me everyday."

Luke snickered, and before Ashton could decide whether to whine or punch him in response, the two were approached - by a rather tall lad, no taller than Luke surely, with bright red hair. Like, fire engine red. Ashton wondered how he even had the confidence to go out like that.

"Hello," the stranger smiled, revealing a row of perfectly straight, white teeth. Ashton bit his lip. "Have you got the time? I left my mobile at home."

Ashton tilted his head. This was the lad skateboarding with his black-haired friend not fifty feet away. Of course he had his mobile on him; he was using it all this while. Ashton gave a sideways glance at Luke, who just snickered.

"Well," said the blonde. "Seems he's trying to pick you up."

"Luke!" Ashton scolded his boyfriend, and gave an apologetic to the redhead - who looked terribly confused. Ashton quickly slipped his phone out of his pocket, and clicked the home button - bringing the screen to life. "Yes. It's just after three."

The redhead stared at him for a moment. "...Great, thanks." He paused, seemingly hesitating. "Say, have you been drinking enough water? It's quite hot out here."

Luke looked at Ashton with a smug smile on his face. "See? I told you you needed to be staying hydrated."

"Blimey," Ashton groaned, his voice partially a mumble. "You two would get on awfully well."

"Pardon?" the redhead cocked his head, his eyes narrowing a slight. He shook his head. "Well, thanks anyways, mate. Sorry to bother ya."

Ashton smiled as the redhead bounded off, going back to his friend. He looked over at Luke, and cuddled in closer to his boyfriend. "Nice lad," he remarked fondly, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. "You reckon he'd be a good nursing assistant, too?"

"Hush."

Ashton giggled, before turning his attention back to the weather. He was in a considerably better mood now, and was coming to enjoy the sun on his face. He was utterly blissed out, and it was probably plain to see. Maybe Luke had been right - maybe getting out in the sun a little more often would do him some good. Luke always did know best, no matter how much Ashton hated admitting it sometimes.

His view of the sun was suddenly blocked once more, by the very same redhead. This time, however, he was accompanied by his friend whom he had been skateboarding with. Both lads wore considerably concerned expressions, and the black haired lad was holding a water bottle.

"Hey," the redhead murmured, looking almost a little sheepish. "You didn't look too well, so we decided to get you a water." The black haired lad handed said bottle to him, staring at Ashton with curious eyes. "Um, my name is Michael. This is my friend, Calum."

"Oh. You didn't have to do that..." Ashton hesitated, reaching out to take the bottle. "Thank you, though. My name is Ashton."

Michael nodded slowly. "Well, have a nice day, Ashton. Maybe we'll see you around."

Ashton nodded his head, and Michael and Calum sauntered off, whispering excitedly to one another as they frequently looked over their shoulders.

Weird lads. 


End file.
